Covers for fish hooks have previously been provided for plural-barbed fish hooks but previously have required that the cover be removed from all barbed hooks simultaneously. While the protective article disclosed herein can also be removed from all barbed hooks simultaneously, there has been a need for a protective fish hook cover of a type wherein a plurality of sheaths or pocket portions cover their respective barbed hook portions in a manner whereby the various pockets can be removed successively.